what really happened that night
by Red Vixen
Summary: Well I don't really know where this story will go but here is what happens basicly. Kaiba and Joey both wake-up with hangovers and neither of them has any memory of how they got them. To find out what happens to Kaiba's car exctera read it.
1. In the morning

__

Disclaimer: First I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of it's characters, I just own Red who is someone that I made up so there. Hahahahahaha!

Kaiba mansion: roughly 7 a.m.

Kaiba wakes up to the sound of a sledgehammer using his head as a drum. He groans and puts a hand to his head. Suddenly he feels sick and stumbles into the bathroom in time to realize that, he vaguely remembers doing this for most of the night. He rests his head against the cool rim of the toilet bowl and feels himself trembling. _Thank god Mokuba stayed at a friend's house last night. _**Kaiba thinks as he starts to throw up again. **

Joey's house: same time. 

Joey is lying passed out on the couch and he winces every time a car drives by. Some one knocks on the door and Joey moans with pain. 

"Joey are you in there?" A girls voice comes from the other side of the door, when he doesn't answer he hears a bunch of muffled voices and then the click of a lock and somebody turns the lights on. 

"Shut the damn lights off you morons!" Joey growls and buries his head under a pillow. Someone shuts the lights off and suddenly Triston lifts the pillow off Joey's face. 

"Looks like someone put you through the blender buddy." He said. Joey stares at the donut that Triston has in his hand and suddenly he puts a hand to his mouth and jumps off the couch and into the bathroom. Where he proceeds to empty his already pre-emptied stomach. 

"You sick or something Joey?" Mai asks from the bathroom doorway. She looks as good as ever and Joey mutters something into the toilet bowl while he rests his head on his arm. 

"What was that Joey?" Mai says from the doorway. 

"Nothing." 

"Tell me or I turn the lights on." she threatened. 

"I said, haven't you ever seen a hangover before?" Joey told her not in any mood to argue. 

"A hangover, sure," then it hits her, "where were you last night Joey?" She asks. 

"Beats me. Now if you don't mind I'd like to die in peace…" suddenly he starts to throw up again. Mai backs out of the room and looks at Triston and the others who are waiting in the living room. 

"What's wrong with him, Mai?" Yu-gi asks looking up at her. 

"Besides the hangover and bruises, I can't think of anything. Except as to why he was out partying without us." 

"I don't know, I wonder what time he got back in last night." 

"I haven't a clue and would you please keep it down people, I think my head is about to start-up it's own drum band." Joey told them as he stumbles into the kitchen. The others follow him. 

"Do you even remember anything about last night Joey?" 

"Not really, I have a vague impression of seeing a car get wrapped around a tree, bright lights and thugs in a ally, but other then that no." The phone starts to ring and Triston jumps up to answer it. Joey moans in pain and buries his head in his arms. 

"Thanks I'll tell him, good-bye." Triston looks over at Joey with a confused look on his face. 

"Joey that was the hospital, they said that they were just checking to see if you were O.K. after the car accident last night. What are they talking about Joey?" He asked, Joey just moans again and shakes his head. 

"I think I was riding in the car that wrapped around the tree, I think, I don't' know I can't remember anything." 

"Hey Joey, what kind of car was it?" Mokuba asked from where he stood behind the group. 

"Mokuba? What are you doing here? … Never mind I don't' want to know, as to the car…" Joey tries to focus on his fuzzy memories of the night before. "I think it was black and must have been an expensive car, can't say why but it felt rich why?" Mokuba's face was grey and he sat down on the floor. 

"That sounds almost exactly like my brothers car." Everyone stared from Mokuba to Joey, and back again. 

"Maybe you had better call your house. I doubt it was Kaiba but it'll help put your mind at ease, you can use my phone." Tae offered and Mokuba nodded and took her phone and started to dial. 

Kaiba mansion: 7:30

Kaiba is laying down in his study and after thanking god that it was Saturday and he didn't have to work or go to school, he was sitting with an Ice pack pressed to his head and after taking three aspirin was beginning to feel closer to human. Then the phone rang. 

"Shit!" He said and in the dim light fumbled for the phone. 

"Kaiba," his voice was thick and he barely recognised it himself. 

"Seto?" _Mokuba what's he calling fore?_

****

"What's up Mokuba?" he asked, _If anything has happened to my little brother…_

"I just heard about a car accident and it sounded like your car and I got worried." _Car accident? That could be what all those lights were from. _

****

"Well I'm fine."_ If you don't count a pounding headache, upset stomach and a complete blank of how I got them. _

**"Was it your car Seto?" Mokuba sounded really worried. **

__

**"I don't know little brother I'm in the middle of the biggest headache I've ever had. But if it was then I'll probably find out soon." There was no answer on the other end. **

"Mokuba?" 

"Yah," 

"I'm fine, really, relax O.K." 

"Alright, bye big brother. "

"Bye Mokuba." he said and Mokuba hung-up, Kaiba put the phone back on the hook, and forced him-self to stand up and wander over towards the garage. He opened the door and looked in, _Shit, where's my car._** Kaiba's black Ferrari wasn't in the garage.**

*

"Bye guys I'll see you later I sort of want to be alone for awhile." Joey said almost pushing the others out the door. 

"No need to push Joey, We'll stop in later hopefully you'll feel better then." Triston said Joey nodded and shut the door behind them. 

_Why in the world can't I remember what happened last night? _**He thinks as he heads towards his bedroom. Joey stumbles over something on the floor. **

"What the…." he bends down and picks it up and shakes his head in disbelief. _Why the heck is Kaiba's Jacket here? The last time I saw him was battle city… I almost don't want to know what happened last night. _**Joey thinks as he stumbles into his bedroom and tossing the Jacket over a chair he flops on the bed and closes his eyes. **


	2. 8:25am

__

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat do not, own you-gi-oh or any of the carictors so don't get started on me.

Kaiba mansion, 8:25 a.m.

"Kaiba are you home?" Mokuba calls out, there's no answer. "He's probably in his office, he sometimes goes in on Saturdays." Mokuba told the others behind him. 

"Just point me towards the Jhon." a definetly, not looking any better, Joey says pushing his way inside. 

"Third door to the left can't miss it." Mokuba told him and pointed down a hallway. Joey nodded and stumbled off in the general direction. "Hope he finds it." Mokuba said and Mai put a hand on his shoulder,

"Don't worry about him lets head to the kitchen and find something to drink." The others agreed and they walked towards the kitchen. 

8:30 a.m. 

The door slams and Mokuba looks up from where he and the other s are sitting in the living room. 

"Wonder who that is?" he says then the door bursts open and a tall red head with a ragged back pack thrown over her shoulder wearing a black T-shirt and oil stained blue jeans barges in.

"Red what are you doing here?" Mai says looking up at the new girl. 

"Mokuba which is the quietist room in the house?" she says ignoring everyone else. 

"That would probably be Kaiba's privet study, it's just off his room." He told her looking puzzled, "Why?" 

"Because I need to find your brother fast. Thanks." she tells them then she's gone from the doorway before anyone has a chance to say anything more.

"Wonder what's up?" Yu-gi says from where he is sitting next to Mokuba on the couch. 

"Probably business." Mokuba says shaking his head and turning away from the doorway. The others look at each other and shrug. 

*

"Kaiba you had better be in here!" Red says opening the doorway into Kaiba's privet study, the lights are dimmed to something a shade darker then twilight, and all the drapes are closed. Sprawled on a couch is the guy she's been looking for. Kaiba looks awful and she walks over to him. 

"Kaiba," she shakes his shoulder, "Hey! blue-eyes wake up." he opens his eyes and squints at her in the shadows. 

"Red? What's up." he asks she can even tells he's hung over by his speech. 

"Sit up I have something to show you." she tells him pulling him upright. He puts his head between his hands and groans, she takes off her back-pack and tosses something onto the floor in front of him that makes a loud metallic noise. 

"Ahh, Damn it that's loud," he groans and then he asks, "What is it?" 

"That's all that's left of your car Enstin." she tells him sarcastically. Kaiba stares at the two licence plates on the floor in front of him. 

"Damn it! That's not good." He says and then shakes his head in an effort to try and get himself closer to the normal world. 

"Your right I bought you half-an-hour from the cops by saying that you were out of town and that you didn't get back in till late and that you most likely wouldn't apriciate being woken early. So you now have…" Red glanced at her watch, "Less then half-an-hour to make your-self presentable and fit for human company. You also have to make it look like you don't have a hang-over." she said and took another look at him. Kaiba bent down and picked up the licence plates that sat on the floor. 

"This is not going to be fun to explain." he said and looked just a little depressed. Red kneeled down beside him. 

"Your right that's why you are going to tell them that you dropped the car off at my gradge and took a taxi home because you wanted me to do a little work on it for you. And I'll back your story up and they'll come to the conclusion that it was stolen. You say you don't want to press charges and then you can sweep this away quietly." Kaiba looked over at her and meet her steady gaze. 

"You got it all figured out don't you?" she gave him small smile that obviously said, _you had any doubts_**. "How do we prove that I don't have a hang-over? Because I can tell you, with out a doubt that this is the worst one I've ever had." she let the smile grow a little bit bigger. **

"I'll tell you that latter let's go and pour you into a shower now and hopefully you'll look better when you come out." Red said and slipped under his arm and stood up. Kaiba leaned heavily on her and slowly she took him to the bathroom and turned the shower on for him. "I'm going to head down stairs don't take to long." she told him and then shut the door behind her.

!5 minuets to 9:00 a.m.

Everyone but Kaiba and Joey are sitting in the living room watching T.V. Joey is in a different room still nursing his hang over. Red looks up from where she is sitting by the door to see Kaiba come in. He's had a pair of pants on and a long sleeved shirt that had seen better days. He stopped and looked around the room obviously surprised that everyone was there. His gaze finally settled on Red.

"You never told me that anyone was here." he acused and Red grinned. 

"I take it you feeling better then." she replied.

"As soon as I find another bottle of asprin and some peace and quiet I'll tell you." he told her with a lop-sided grin. Suddenly his smile disappeared, "How much time left?" Everyone was suddenly paying close attention to the conversation. Except Tae and Mai who were wondering weather or not it was fair that one guy should look so sexy.

"You have about fifteen minuets so we will want to be ready in ten with five to spare." Red told him standing up.

"Right and since I have no memory we're going to have try and piece together what happened last night." he pointed out as they left the room.

"I can tell you a bit since it was me that poured you and your friend into a cab. Around two." 

"What friend?" Kaiba said sounding genuinely confused. 

9:00 a.m.

Kaiba is sitting in the Kitchen with the others and Red is making a sandwich being careful with what she puts on it. Kaiba is doing his best to not look at it. The door bell rings and Red hands Kaiba the sandwich. He looks down at it there are a few bites taken out of it and he looks at Red and gives her a look that says it all. _Thanks_

"Don't mention it." Kaiba heads towards the front door. He opens the door and two uniformed policemen are standing on the porch. 

"Can I help you?" Kaiba says and if it hadn't been for the black eye that he had he would have looked the same as he did any other day. 

"Yes we were wondering if you were driving your car last night, Mr. Kaiba?" The taller of the to cops asked.

"I dropped it off at a grage over on fifth street about 10:00 last night, for a tune up, why?" Kaiba asked looking at the two officers, "Is there a problem?" 

"Well it was involved in a acsident last night and we were wondering if maybe you were driving it."

"No, it couldn't have been me?" Kaiba told him.

"We were thinking that maybe alcholal was involved, you weren't drinking last night were you?" 

"Nothing major." 

"No hang-over this morning?" the second cop asked for the first time. 

"No, I'd say I'm fine." Kaiba said and took a bite of the sandwich. _Tomatoes? I hate Tomatoes. _

**"Well then one last question then, How did you get that shiner?" The second cop said again looking at Kaiba's black eye. Kaiba grinned. **

"Some girls need to wear a sign that says bewaere of boyfriend." Kaiba told the cops and the cops grinned in response. 

"You want to press charges against the guy?" They asked. Kaiba shook his head.

"I don't even remember him so no point." The cops nodded. 

"Well then we were sorry to bother you Mr. Kaiba, and we are terribly sorry for your car too, it was a nice one. Kaiba just nodded and the cops got into their car and Kaiba closed the door. 

"Well that went well." Red told him but Kaiba just put a hand to his mouth and ran for the bathroom. 


	3. 9:05

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, (sigh) but I have completely invented Red and this plot to enjoy. 

9:05 a.m.

"I shouldn't have ate the sandwich. I shouldn't have ate the sandwich." Kaiba moaned into the toilet bowl after emptying the few remaining things along with the bite of sandwich he had into it again in what was becoming a, disgustingly, familiar routine. 

"Well you sure pulled it off well, especially the part about the boyfriend, nice touch." Red said from where she held his head. 

"_That_ part was true, at least… I think that was who he was… I don't know." Red let go of his head and he turned around and she helped him get up off his knees. "Take me to the kitchen, I think I have a nice shiny brand stinken' new bottle of Tylenol just waiting for me." Red grinned and they headed towards the kitchen. It was empty except for Yu-gi and his gang they were sitting at the table with Mokuba.

"Seto! What's going on?" he demanded, rather to loudly for Kaiba's head. 

"First whisper nicely then I'll tell you." he said as he walked towards a cabinet and opened the door. Mokuba sighed. 

"What is going on big brother?" He repeated in a softer voice not quite a whisper but it was the best Kaiba could hope for. 

"I had a few drinks last night and now some how my car was in an accident, and I've got a… throw-up" he pressed a hand to his mouth and dashed into a room off the kitchen. Mokuba looked at Red. 

"What is going on?" he asked her. She shot a dirty look at the door Kaiba had just ran through then she looked at Mokuba. 

"Kaiba's got a hang-over and he, errr… had a few to many last night and doesn't remember anything." she confided and Mokuba looked at her then back at the door. 

"Will he be alright?" he asked. Red smiled at him. 

"Yep. He'll be fine and before you ask there is nothing I can do for a hangover the only cure is time. Depending on how much he's had to drink depends on how much longer this will go on for." Mokuba nodded in understanding then he giggled now that worry for his big brother was out of his mind.

"That was the same thing that Joey did when we went to his house this morning," he reflected and Triston gave him a look. 

"Yah, and Joey doesn't remember anything about last night either." Triston said ore to himself then anyone. 

"What are you getting at Triston?" Yu-gi asked him looking at him puzzled. Tae got the message. 

"You think that Kaiba and Joey were together." statement not question, "I guess that would explain why Joey seems to remember being in Kaiba's car…" 

"Have you two forgotten they hate each other?" Mai interrupted them. 

"Yah, but hey who knows what some people act like when their drunk. I mean take Triston for example. When he gets a hold of some drinks he almost acts normal." 

"HEY!" Triston's warning denial was ignored as Kaiba came in. 

"Will you pests keep it down! Some of us have a short temper and a splitting head-ache." that was a pretty obvious threat/warning. 

"Sorry Kaiba we'll keep it quite." Red slid in smoothly and stopped him before he got started. 

"You had better. I'm going to the study, ONE," he held up one figure, "loud noise and whoever made it just signed their death certificate." He walked through another door and into the hallway. 

"Do you think he means that Mokuba?" Yu-gi asked leaning forward. Mokuba watched the door that was still swinging on it's hinges. 

"Don't push it guys. Seto has a boiling point and you don't want him to hit it." he warned. 

"Guys? Isn't Joey in the study?" Everyone looked at each other. 

"Crap." 

"He's not going to like that." 

Thanks to the people who reviewed this story. Sorry I took so long to update but school's started so I'm not sure when ther next part will come. 


	4. A Bargin

Disclaimer: Still can't get the people upstairs to sign this little piece of paper so I don't own Yu-gi-oh…yet. I might just have to resort to plan B. Don't own characters just Red, you don't like it to bad. 

Joey is laying on a couch doing his best to try and overcome the nausea that he feels and the bongo players using his head for their drum. The door opens and Joey groans shielding his eyes from the light. 

"What the hell are you doing in here Wheeler." a startled snarl came form the doorway. Joey looked up in time to see Kaiba's face before he shut the door and the room went back into blessed blackness. 

"Same thing I would be doing at home if your little brother hadn't dragged me out of the house." Joey said definitely not in the mood to argue with Kaiba or anybody for that matter. Kaiba was feeling like shit to or something close because he just flopped down on a couch on the other side of the room. 

"Alright Wheeler I'll make you a deal since my head is pounding and I think I left my stomach somewhere else. You keep your mouth shut and we both ignore each other got it." Joey shifted on the couch. 

"Fine I won't talk as long as you shut-up, now let me sleep." Joey said in agreement and they both lay in the room in silence for a few hours. Only disturbed every now and then by an emergency trip to hurl. 

Then somebody opened the damn door. 

"Shut the fuckin door!" Joey snapped and they heard the door close but whoever it was had a flashlight. 

"You two boys still alive in here. Haven't killed each other yet?" A girls voice came from behind them. 

"No but I am suddenly contemplating someone else's murder if they don't turn that bloody flashlight off." Kaiba told her hiding his eyes from the light. 

"I second that idea." Joey said squinting and wincing in the light that was reflected into his eyes by a mirror.

"Sorry Blue-eyes but I need to borrow a C.D. Where is your Count Bassie set?" 

"groan," "I haven't got a fuckin clue." 

"I can wait all day, Seto, I know where the light switch is." Was added as threat.

"Nnnnoooooo!" is the combined moan of Kaiba and Joey. 

"Joey? What are you doing here?" the voice asked. 

"Red? That you? I thought you were at the garage?" 

"I'm heading back there as soon as Kaiba tells me where he's hidden the C.D. I want." 

"That last place that I listened to it was… damn." 

"What?" 

"It was in the car." 

"You mean the one that you were driving last night?" 

"Yeah, that would be it." 

"The one that was wrapped around the tree on 5th street?" 

"One and only." 

"Double Damn." 

"My thoughts exactly." 

"Well sorry for bothering you boys." Red said getting up to leave.

"What ever." they say and groan when she opens the door. 

"Kaiba," 

"What do you want mutt?"

"You need to put oil on that door hinge." 

"I was just thinking about that." Neither moved in the silence that followed. 

The other side of the door:

"Well what's going on in there?" Tae asked when Red came out. 

"You'll never believe it." 

"Well what?" Mokuba demanded. 

"Nothing." 

"Nothing!" Triston exclaimed,

"Nothing?" Yugi chirped. 

"Nothing." Red finalized. 

"No blood shed, no violence, no arguing or insulting?" Triston probed. 

"None." 

"That is weird." Mai said. 

"Especially from those two." Tae added. 

"KEEP IT DOWN OUT THERE!" Someone probably Kaiba yelled from the other side of the door. Everyone tiptoed as quietly as possible to another room. 

Back in the study: 

"Kaiba I'll say it again. You really need to oil some hinges." 

"Shut-up." They were left undisturbed for a while. 

****

a.n- yeah I know not the greatest, but hey! For having absolutely no time to write I'm doing the best I can. Expect an update when I can get to it. Try and do it sooner. 

P.S.- I was reading this pretty good story but now I can't find it I don't remember what is was called or who it was by but it was a Joey/Mai romance and they met up in a café, so if anyone has an idea which story it is please tell me. The author's first language, or so they said, was German, and they used a currency called Euro. I think. Anyway… help please.


	5. The Strip club

Yey!!!! I finally got a chance to update! I know it's been awhile. And here is my response to a certain Review. (give me a chance to figure out how to send you a reply and I'll send my little brother after you.) If you insist on sending me negative reviews at least put one nice thing in it_. **IS THAT TO MUCH TO ASK OF YOU PEOPLE!**_ Now on with zee story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! If I did I would be able to have a lot more fun with these guys. Hehehehehe *Yu-gi-oh! Characters sigh with relief. Joey to Marik. "And I thought you were nutz."*

It was sometime after lunch before any noise came out of the study that Kaiba and Joey had taken sanctuary in. 

"Don't touch that mutt!" 

"Shut your mouth." 

"What you going to do about it." this particular insult was followed by a varity's of thuds and grunts, stopped by the sound of shattering glass. 

"Damn." 

"What was that?" 

"The mirrior." 

"Shit." The door opened and Kaiba and Joey walked out hands behind their backs. Kaiba quietly shut the door behind them.

"Hey guys feeling better?" Mai asked from the door that led out onto the patio. Her hair was wet and she was wearing a violet bikini. Joey turned her way. 

"I am what's to eat?" He asked stopping in front of her. 

"I think Red is barbecuing something out there.." 

"Whaoo! Food!" Joey cheered and ran out the door following his nose. Mai watched him go then turned back to Kaiba. 

"You coming?" 

"Nope."

"Why not." 

"I'm not hungry." 

"Well O.K. then." Mai said and walked out side. "Hey Joey leave some food for the rest of us." Kaiba didn't hear the reply as he headed upstairs to ctech up on some work. 

Latter:

"Seto! Seto! Hey big brother where are you?" Mokuba's voice floated through the house. Kaiba is sitting at a desk and trying to figure out the solution to a particular problem that is being stubborn. He puts his pen down heavily and sighs, knowing that if Mokuba is calling him there is probably not much chance that he'll get back to this problem any time soon. The door opens and Mokuba comes in followed by the rest of the gang. 

"What do you want now?" Kaiba asked. 

"There's a girl out front speaking some sort of Spanish and she doesn't sound happy." Mokuba informed him. 

"I don't know anyone who speaks Spanish are you sure." 

"Yep. Red's out there right now talking to her, she said something about you having to pay for damages." _Damages what the hell? _Kaiba thought standing up and leaving the room. Mokuba and the rest followed him. 

He glanced out the front window, careful to stay out of sight behind the curtian. Sure enough on the front lawn a girl was standing in front of Red and speaking rapidly, waving her arms about. 

"This isn't good." 

"You know what she's talking about?" Tae asked from behind her, Kaiba gave her a scowl but answered. 

"No, but she's the owner of one of the bars in town." 

"The new strip club that opened up." Joey asked looking at him. 

"Yep." 

"Kaiba you're perverted." he gave Tae another look.

"Please, I don't make a habit of camping out next to the stage. Besides it's a look only place." 

"A what?" Mokuba chirped up not quite understanding the conversation.

"Nothing, Mokuna nothing." Kaiba said and opened the door to be greeted by a loud long string of Spanish that didn't sound all the flattering. 

"Kaiba you need a keeper, you know that." Red said looking at him exasperation. 

"Pardon?"

"Seems that you trashed this poor woman's club last night." 

"I don't even remember going there." Red translated this last bit for the woman's information. Which got her another string of Spanish and a picture shoved in her face. Red looked at it then grinned and gave Kaiba a raised eyebrow. 

"I take that back, you shouldn't be allowed out of the house alone." 

"Very funny and what is that." 

"A picture." 

"I hate to repeat myself but of what?" Red handed him the picture. He looked at it. 

"Aww hell." 

"Yep, you own her $500 for that particular little show." Kaiba racked a hand through his hair and mumbled more oaths under his breath. 

"Is this the only one?" He asked and Red translated. 

"No she has two more in case you don't pay up." 

"If she gives me them and the film their on I'll give her an extra $50." Red translated again them laughed at the woman's reply. 

"She says if you give her $150 she'll never come back again." 

"Can I get her signature on it?" He waited patiently while Red translated his question and the reply. 

"She says that will cost an extra $50."

"I'll get my check book." Kaiba said and walked back into the house shoving the picture in his pocket. 

He came back out with a sheet of paper and a check for $700. She wrote on it and he gave her the check then she left and Kaiba and Red came back inside. 

"You wild thang." Red teased him when they were inside. 

"Shut up." was the reply as he went into the kitchen before coming out again, with a book of matches and a bowl. 

"Getting rid of the evidence?" 

"Duh." he told her and brushing past the others headed up stairs. 

"What was all that about?" Yugi asked watching him go.

"If it's any guess I think it's just the beginning of piecing together what he was up to last night." Red told them watching him disappear around a corner. 


End file.
